


led away by perfect impostors

by MissSugarPlum



Series: this is the beat of my heart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (and a tiny pun because i really can't help myself), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just silly boys being silly, new year's drabbles, sassy sneaky snarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snart pouts mockingly, clutching a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, Barry, truly. Am I really so unimportant to you?”</p><p>“Do I really need to answer that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	led away by perfect impostors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> Just a quick series of silly little New Year's Eve prompts, because I'm still not over the holidays, damnit, and I wanted to write some silly, fluffy nonsense :D
> 
> For my darling [Scarlet](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com) \- Happy New Year, my dear! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The party is in full swing, the new year is less than ten minutes away, when Cisco’s phone rings with a series of annoying beeps. Everyone pauses for a moment as the shrill noise continues, and Cisco takes it out of his pocket with a grimace.

 

“Hang on, hang on, it could be a false alarm—” He falls silent as his eyes rove over whatever he’s seeing, mouth turning down in a deep frown. “Or... not.”

 

“Looks like it’s the Rogues,” Caitlin says with a twist to her lips, reading over Cisco’s shoulder, and Barry’s own shoulders slump in dismay.

 

“For real? Now?” Barry looks at the congregation of his friends and family, all gathered together without a looming crisis for once, and wonders what he did to deserve missing out on this. “Got a location?”

 

“First National, over on 4th,” Cisco replies promptly, and Barry sighs as he readies himself to run.

 

Iris smiles sadly at him, understanding overflowing in her gaze. “Try to hurry back?” she requests, and Barry smiles back half-heartedly.

 

“Be back in a flash,” he promises, and he leaves in a whirlwind, his friends’ groaning laughter trailing behind him.

 

-x-

 

The bank is dark and silent when he gets there not five minutes later, and Barry frowns in confusion. It definitely _looks_ as if the Rogues have been here, but where... ?

 

“Nice of you to show up, Flash.”

 

Barry whirls around, glaring at Golden Glider, who he’s _sure_ wasn’t there a moment ago. “Lisa. Surely you don’t have something _better_ to do tonight?”

 

Lisa Snart waves a hand dismissively, light laugh ringing through the air between them. “I figured I’d ring in the new year with _style_.”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Barry rejoins, fingers flexing in anticipation, and Lisa raises a sardonic eyebrow.

 

“You’ve got less than three minutes,” Lisa warns playfully, glancing briefly at her watch. “I don’t think even _you’re_ that fast, darling.”

 

“We’ll see,” Barry mutters. He tenses as Lisa smirks, gets ready for whatever she’s got planned, even though he doesn’t see her gold gun anywhere in sight—

 

—and yelps in shock when Shawna Baez pops into existence with Captain Cold, and the latter wastes no time before aiming the cold gun straight at Barry’s feet, freezing him in place.

 

Barry tries to move, to no avail, and groans in frustration because really, he should know better by now. Lisa’s trilling laughter is joined by Shawna’s low chuckle, and Snart smirks victoriously as Peek-A-Boo grabs onto Golden Glider and they disappear without any further to-do.

 

“Nice of you to stop by, Barry,” Snart drawls, holstering the gun and pulling his goggles down from his face, and Barry scowls at the mirth he can see plainly in his eyes.

 

“Snart.”

 

The other man tuts at him with sharp amusement. “Come now, is antagonism _really_ how you want to start the new year?” He steps closer to Barry, leaning forward tauntingly.

 

“I’d _like_ to start the new year with the people most important to me,” Barry shoots back, trying valiantly to free his feet still.

 

Snart pouts mockingly, clutching a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, Barry, truly. Am I really so unimportant to you?”

 

“Do I really need to answer that?”

 

Snart opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off when his phone chimes. He checks his watch, ignoring Barry’s exasperated _“What now,”_ then looks up to meet Barry’s eyes squarely, something apprehensive in his gaze and making Barry pause.

 

“Three,” he mutters, “two, one—” Barry can hear a sudden cacophony of cheering and fireworks, in the distance and muffled by the thick walls of the bank, and Snart grabs Barry’s wrists, pinning them to his sides as he places a chaste, sweet kiss upon Barry’s lips.

 

“Happy New Year, Barry,” he whispers against Barry’s mouth, and by the time Barry is able to process what just happened, Shawna has already reappeared and then disappeared again with Snart, leaving no trace of their presence except the ice encasing Barry’s feet and the tingling on his lips.

 

He traces a finger over his mouth in a daze, unable to keep the small smile from forming. “Happy New Year, Lenny,” he whispers to the empty bank, heart lighter than it was just earlier in the evening.

 

He’s strangely looking forward to whatever this next year will bring.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/136311769428/i-keep-forgetting-that-2016-is-in-like-75-hours).


End file.
